


Waiting for the Rain to Fall

by Arbryna



Series: A Different Kind of Normal [3]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin isn't as confident as she'd like everyone to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Rain to Fall

Languid.

It's a fancy word, one she probably picked up from Lauren, but it's the best word Bo can come up with to describe how she feels as she falls back against her pillow. Her head is pleasantly fogged, her muscles sore in that delicious way, her pulse a dull throb against the inside of her skin. It's enough to make her forget about the phantom ache in her wrists, the ghost of skin rubbed raw. 

"We definitely need to use the handcuffs more often," Bo says with a lazy grin. 

Tamsin drops onto the bed beside her, and sticky fingers start to trace idle patterns in the sweat rapidly cooling on Bo's chest. "If it makes you come like that, we can use them all the time." She smirks. "I definitely like having you at my mercy." 

Bo closes her eyes as the hunger she thought was sated flares in her—just a little, just enough to make its presence known. She hasn't found a fae yet who can actually wear her out between the sheets. 

It's small enough for Bo to ignore, though, so she does. She turns her head and presses a kiss into Tamsin's bare shoulder before shifting closer and nuzzling into the curve of her neck. Tamsin gets the message and lets out a perfunctory huff as she rolls onto her back. 

"How the hell did I end up with a damn _cuddler_?" Tamsin grumbles as Bo slings an arm and leg over her and presses into her side. 

"You love it," Bo teases, planting a kiss to the underside of Tamsin's jaw. 

Tamsin rolls her eyes. "Whatever." 

Bo snuggles in, resting her head on Tamsin's shoulder. Despite Tamsin's protests, her arm is solid around Bo's shoulders, her fingertips dragging lightly back and forth along Bo's bicep. Where Bo is relaxed and content, however, Tamsin is just the slightest bit stiff. Her pulse hasn't slowed yet, still pounding hard under Bo's ear. 

"So," Tamsin begins, her tone carefully neutral. "You never said how your date went. With Lauren." 

"It was…nice." Bo can't help but smile at the giddy memory of falling asleep with Lauren in her arms again. She would have liked sex—she _always_ wants sex, after all—but it was enough for her just to be close, after everything that's happened. "We didn't do anything, just talked and slept, but I think it's what we needed. Just to reconnect, you know?" 

"Yeah." The word is strained, and Tamsin's fingers twitch nervously against Bo's arm. "That's cool." 

Bo is an idiot. Why didn't she see this sooner? Pulling back, she props herself up on her elbow so she can meet Tamsin's eyes. The corners of her mouth curl up in amusement. "Are you _jealous_?" 

"Whoa." Tamsin's eyes go wide as she shakes her head. "Hold up Succulette, I never said that." 

"You also didn't deny it," Bo points out with an arched eyebrow. Tamsin's brow tightens, but she doesn't reply. Bo gasps mockingly, nudging Tamsin in the side. "Oh my god, you are." 

"Shut up," Tamsin groans, rolling her eyes. "God, fine. _Maybe_ I feel a little bit…concerned. If you tell anyone I said that, I swear I will put those handcuffs back on and leave you here." 

"You could try." Bo can't resist poking fun, but she sobers when Tamsin won't meet her eyes. She curls her fingers around Tamsin's chin, guiding their gazes back together. "Hey. What's up?" 

Tamsin's eyes drop as she sucks in a deep breath. "It's…whatever. It's nothing." 

Bo dips her head, chasing Tamsin's gaze. "It's not nothing," she says gently. "What are you worried about?" 

"It's just…" Tamsin falters, clenches her jaw. Her fingers curl into a fist against Bo's side. "You've been head over heels for the doc for as long as I've known you. It's just a lot to compete with, okay?" 

"Tamsin," Bo says with a small frown. "It's not a competition."

"I know, I know." Tamsin sighs, dodges Bo's eyes again. "I just…I don't know. If you can have _her_ …"

"Then why would I still want you?" Bo finishes. Tamsin's throat bobs as she swallows hard and turns her head. 

It's all the confirmation Bo needs. She pushes up, shifting to straddle Tamsin's hips. She plants her hands on either side of Tamsin's head, leaving Tamsin with nowhere else to look. Tamsin's expression is conflicted, her aura a chaos of clashing colors. Bo leans down to capture Tamsin's lips, lingering until she can feel Tamsin relaxing beneath her. 

"I love you, Tamsin," Bo says when she pulls back. "That is not going to change just because I love someone else too." 

Tamsin shrugs, as best she can in her current position. Her eyes drag up to meet Bo's, blue-green glimmering with moisture. Tamsin doesn't cry often; even the threat of it makes something clench in Bo's chest. "I'm not exactly a good person," she says, her voice hoarse. Her lips turn up in a weak attempt at a smirk. "You know, Dark fae and all." 

"You are _not_ defined by that," Bo says, locking her eyes on Tamsin's. "And you are one of the best people I know, Dark fae or otherwise." 

Bo claims Tamsin's mouth again, swallowing the inevitable protest. When she pulls away, it's only far enough to press a line of soft, lingering kisses along Tamsin's jaw. 

"You are strong," Bo murmurs into Tamsin's ear before kissing the skin right in front of it. Her mouth moves down Tamsin's throat, leaving a trail of kisses in its wake. "And brave." 

Tamsin shivers as Bo reaches the curve of her shoulder. 

"You're kind." Bo's lips spiral around the curve of a breast, pausing briefly to smile into the smooth skin. "When you want to be." 

A quick kiss to a still-stiff nipple, and Bo moves on to do the same to the other breast. 

"You're funny." 

Her lips move down Tamsin's abdomen, her tongue flicking out to tease at the quivering flesh. Tamsin squirms a little beneath her, uncomfortable or aroused or maybe both. 

"You are Tamsin," Bo murmurs into Tamsin's hip. "And you are _good_." 

Tamsin's breath hitches as Bo's tongue traces slowly down the crease between thigh and hip. 

"And I love you," Bo repeats before lowering her head further. Tamsin is still soaking wet from their recent exertions, and Bo moans as her tongue slides over slick flesh. Tamsin's fingers curl in the sheets at her sides, her head thrown back against the pillow as her hips jerk against Bo's mouth, but Bo doesn't increase her rhythm, doesn't rush toward Tamsin's release. 

This is about more than sex. 

Slowly, reverently, Bo maps tender skin with her mouth. She gives up on words, instead pouring all of her love and admiration into the swipe of her tongue, the gentle pressure of her lips as she sucks Tamsin's clit between them. Her hands hold fast to Tamsin's hips, keeping her steady. 

When Tamsin comes, it's not a crash or a headlong leap over a cliff. It's slow, like the swell of a wave just before it breaks. She trembles as Bo crawls back up her body, and when Bo's eyes land on Tamsin's face again, there are trails of wetness leaking out of the corners of her eyes. 

Bo leans down and kisses the salty-wet away, ignoring Tamsin's scowl at being caught crying. Laughing softly, she settles back down at Tamsin's side. 

"Okay, I'm convinced," Tamsin says grudgingly. "Unless you want to do that again, in which case I will gladly keep resisting." 

"Maybe there's a better reward for giving in," Bo shoots back with a smile. 

Tamsin rolls her eyes. "Whatever." 

Despite her words, Tamsin's eyes still haven't lost that little glint of insecurity. Bo rolls away from her, onto her back, and holds out her arm. 

For a long moment, Tamsin just stares, as though baffled by what Bo is clearly offering; finally she gives in with a huff, settling her head into the crook of Bo's shoulder and stretching an arm over Bo's stomach. 

"This doesn't mean I like cuddling." 

Bo smiles and holds Tamsin tighter. "Of course not."


End file.
